Book
by Imelda Yolanda
Summary: Ia tidak suka membaca buku. Karena itu selalu ada alasan dibalik tingkahnya yang tidak biasa ketika membawa sebuah buku dalam kencan. / Pein & Ino / DLDR!


Title : Book

Author : Imelda Yolanda (UIniichan)

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Length : Oneshot

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts are Masashi Kishimoto's

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU, Straight, Het, Crack Couple

Pairing : PeinIno

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

Enjoy!

Taman sepertinya menjadi tempat paling sering dikunjungi oleh hampir semua pasangan yang ada di jagad raya ini. Selain menyediakan tempat yang nyaman untuk memulai sebuah obrolan, tempat itu juga menyediakan berbagai estetika di dalamnya yang sedap dipandang mata.

Dengan sebuah bacaan di tangan kanannya, pemuda itu menutupi wajahnya dengan buku kecil. Tak yakin apakah ia memperhatikan setiap tulisan di dalam buku itu, namun matanya memandang lurus ke arah benda mati tersebut.

Mata tajamnya menyorot ke dalam tiap lembaran disana. Sebenarnya bukan untuk membaca sebuah buku ia datang ke taman. Setidaknya sedikit rasa jenuh akibat menunggu dapat terobati dengan buku, mungkin.

" _Dia_... lama."

Pemuda jabrik itu menarik buku yang sedari tadi terpampang di depan wajahnya. Ia menggeram kesal karena sudah hampir setengah jam dirinya terduduk di tempat yang sama dan bahkan ia tak yakin sudah berapa kali buku itu memberi tulisan yang sama.

Yahiko Pein namanya. Wajah penuh tindiknya tak menghilangkan sedikitpun aura tampan yang mengudara secara alami disana. Dengan gestur macho dan guratan tenangㅡterkesan dingin disana menjadi daya pikat yang tak mampu gadis manapun tolak.

Menunggu memang membosankan. Ia tak pernah, catat itu, tak pernah menunggu dalam waktu yang lama untuk seorang gadis. Pemuda jingga itu hanya melakukan hal yang menjadi daftar hitam bagi semua insan itu untuk primadona yang mengisi relung hatinya detik ini juga.

Membaca dalam waktu lama juga bukanlah kebiasaannya. Oh, bahkan daripada menghabiskan waktu senggang untuk membaca, ia lebih baik melakukan kegiatan yang lain. Lalu apa yang ia lakukan dengan buku tadi?

Demi menghindari tatapan aneh dari para pengunjung taman, Pein membawa buku usang yang bahkan ia letakkan begitu saja tanpa sedikitpun perawatan di atas meja kerjanya. Kalian tahu benar bagaimana rasanya duduk sendiri di tempat yang ramai dalam keadaan mematung tanpa satupun kegiatan akan menjadi pusat perhatian. Pein tak suka jadi obyek yang menarik untuk selalu dipandang.

Merasa lelah melakukan sebuah kegiatan yang bukanlah hobinya, Pein meletakkan buku yang sedari tadi ia pegang asal. Posisi duduknya juga sudah tak beraturan seperti sebelumnya, dengan kepala yang mendongak ke atas menatap langit biru yang menyelimuti bumi.

Tak lama kemudian dua buah telapak tangan yang sangat ia kenal dengan baik menyentuh pundaknya dengan gerakan yang mengejutkan. Sebelum menoleh ke arah sang pemilik tangan, Pein melepaskan seringaiannya yang khas. Akhirnya yang sedari tadi ia tunggu datang juga.

"Kau terlihat tidak terkejut."

"Apa aku harus terkejut?"

Yamanaka Inoㅡgadis yang menjadi alasan mengapa pemuda seperti Pein terduduk lama di sebuah taman. Berniat memberi sebuah kejutan pada Pein dengan mengagetkan secara tiba-tiba, pemuda itu malah tak bereaksi sedikitpun seperti biasanya, tenang.

Gadis cantik itu mulai memamerkan senyuman manis yang seakan tak pernah terhapus di wajahnya. Pein memperhatikan Ino yang merupakan kekasih yang telah ia kencani beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Cantik alami tanpa goresan pisau bedah sedikitpun.

"Aku sedikit terlambat, 'kan?" Tanya Ino dengan sebuah cengiran.

"Sedikit?" Ejek Pein.

Setengah jam total waktu yang Pein habiskan untuk menunggu Ino dan gadis itu mengatakan sedikit dengan mudahnya. Bukan, bukan Pein yang salah lihat mengenai waktu pertemuan mereka. Matanya masih bekerja dengan sangat normal.

"Oh, kau membaca buku?" Tangan mungil Ino kini telah memegang buku yang tadi menjadi bahan penghilang jenuh milik Pein.

Pemuda tampan itu hanya melirik melalui ekor matanya tanpa benar-benar menatap sempurna ke arah gadisnya. Sepertinya ia terlalu malas untuk membahas hal itu sekarang ini. Terlebih dengan sebuah buku yang menurutnya membosankan.

"Itu adalah sebuah kemajuan karena kau akhirnya mau membaca buku." Ujar Ino sambil memukul punggung Pein membuat pemuda itu sedikit tersedak air soda yang ia tenggak.

Pein sedikit terbatuk karena perlakuan Ino yang agak sedikit kasar padanya tadi. Bukan masalah karena ia sering menerima perlakuan seperti itu dari kekasihnya. Malah, ia lebih menyukai interaksi semacam itu ketimbang saling melontarkan kalimat cinta yang membuat perutnya berputar tak karuan.

"Kau benar-benar..." Ungkap Pein setelah berhenti dari adegan terbatuknya.

"Hahaha maaf maaf..." Ino kembali melemparkan senyuman lebarnya pada Pein.

Tidak, Pein sama sekali tak mempunyai rasa marah dalam hatinya ketika ia tersedak akibat kelakuan Ino tadi. Ia amat menyukai waktu dimana mereka bisa saling melemparkan sebuah candaan ringan dengan sedikit sentuhan bumbu ejekan di dalamnya. Semuanya terasa lebih akrab dan hangat.

"Aku tidak membacanya. Ada alasan lain mengapa aku membawa buku itu." Tutur Pein.

"Eh?" Ino mulai bingung.

Pein tak memberi jawaban atas kebingungan yang melanda otak gadis Yamanaka itu. Begitulah, selalu membuat orang penasaran adalah kebiasaannya. Pein senang melakukan hal itu. Ketika ia mengucapkan kalimat yang terdengar ambigu di telinga Ino, gadis itu akan merengek untuk sebuah jawaban. Dan Pein selalu mengambil kesempatan dalam tiap rengekan Ino.

Pemuda bertindik itu memposisikan tubuhnya tertidur di kursi panjang tersebut dengan bagian paha Ino sebagai alas kepalanya. Pendar ungu pudar itu menatap ke dalam _aquamarine_ indah milik Ino. Ungu bertemu biru. Saling menggali satu sama lain.

"Kau cantik." Telapak tangan hangat Pein menyentuh pipi Ino lembut.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Ino yang sebenarnya telah bersemu merah.

Pein tersenyum lembut kepada Ino. Kekasihnya sangatlah percaya diri dengan anugerah dalam fisiknya. Selain memiliki wajah cantik dan kulit porselen, Yamanaka Ino juga mendapatkan bentuk fisik yang sempurna dengan segala lekukannya dan beberapa bagian yang menonjol disana. Membuat pria manapun sulit untuk mengatakan tidak.

Mengerling nakal adalah apa yang dilakukan Pein sekarang tanpa melepas tatapannya pada Ino. Mengedipkan satu matanya seakan menggoda gadis yang kini membelai rambut jingga itu. Interaksi mereka memang terbilang santai.

Merasa bahwa dirinya tengah mendapatkan godaan dari sang kekasih, Ino mendorong tubuh Pein hingga membuat pemuda itu terjatuh ke tanah. Sebuah candaan. Sementara Pein terkejut karena lagi-lagi dirinya mendapat perlakuan tidak elit dari Ino, gadis itu malah tertawa lebar.

"Maaf. Apakah terasa sakit?" Tanya Ino namun masih dengan nada mengejeknya serta tawa.

Pein meringis merasakan tubuh atletisnya yang menatap tanah dalam posisi telentang, "Aku tidak akan memberi tahu alasan mengapa aku membawa buku itu kesini jika kau terus begini." Ancam Pein pada Ino.

"Apa kau sedang mengancamku?" Ucap Ino.

"Benar." Jawab Pein mantap.

Ino tersenyum lembut. Gadis itu menepuk pahanya sendiri mengisyaratkan kepada Pein untuk kembali meletakkan kepalanya disana. Ino sangat ingin tahu. Ya, itulah sebabnya ia kembali merayu Pein.

Pein kembali ke posisi awal. Menikmati waktu tenangnya untuk tertidur di kursi itu dengan jemari mulus Ino membelai rambutnya yang menguarkan wangi khas pria dewasa. Perlahan ia menutup matanya karena terlalu menikmati belaian tangan Ino.

"Katakan. Apa alasanmu?" Baru saja Pein hendak terjun ke alam mimpi, Ino kembali menghancurkannya.

Pein mendesah berat, "Mendekatlah, sayang." Ada sedikit nada godaan disana terutama di kata terakhir.

Ino memutar bola matanya karena ucapan Pein yang tak biasa tadi. Kata-kata seperti sayang dan cinta amatlah jarang mereka ucapkan. Maka ketika salah satu antara mereka berdua mengucapkannya akan terasa aneh. Meskipun tanpa kata, cinta keduanya tetap menggebu setiap harinya.

Menyerah, Ino menunduk untuk mendekatkan wajahnya sendiri ke wajah Pein. Jaraknya sangat dekat hingga keduanya dapat merasakan napas mereka bercampur menjadi satu. Hangat dan damai. Pein tersenyum tipis melihat wajah Ino yang terlihat semakin ayu dalam jarak sedekat itu.

Karena merasa tak segera mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya tadi, Ino hampir saja menarik wajahnya untuk menjauh dari wajah Pein. Ya, hampir. Dengan cekatan, pemuda jabrik itu kembali menarik leher Ino untuk mendekat dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir gadis Yamanaka itu. Disaat bersamaan, tangan Pein yang lainnya memegang sebuah buku untuk menutupi wajah mereka berdua.

Dinginnya _piercing_ perak milik Pein bercampur menjadi satu dengan napas hangat pemuda itu. Semuanya melebur menjadi satu menimbulkan kesan damai. Ino yang awalnya terkejut kini membalas kecupan pemuda itu yang semakin melumat habis bibir ranumnya. Suara kecapan sedikit terdengar disana.

Menyudahi ciuman mereka, Ino memasang tampang cemberut, "Licik." Kata Ino.

"Kau menikmatinya. Dimana letak kelicikanku?" Pein tak mau kalah.

Tentu saja Ino menikmati setiap kecupan yang kekasihnya berikan. Ino akui, pemuda itu sangat ahli dalam hal ciuman. Ia bahkan tahu benar dimana titik kelemahan Ino membuatnya menyerah tanpa balas dan mau tak mau mengantarkannya pada sebuah ciuman ganas.

"Kau tidak mengatakan alasannya malah mencuri kesempatan untuk menciumku. Apakah itu tidak licik?" Ujar Ino.

Pein terkekeh seksi, "Kau belum mengetahuinya, ya? Tadi itu adalah alasan mengapa aku membawa buku kesini." Jelas pemuda itu.

"Apa?" Kembali Ino dibuat bingung.

"Saat berciuman tadi, aku menutup wajah kita dengan buku itu supaya orang lain tidak melihat." Terang Pein lagi.

Benar. Saat berciuman tadi, mata _aquamarine_ Ino sempat melihat tangan Pein yang memegang sebuah buku untuk menghalangi pandangan orang lain pada mereka berdua dari sisi samping. Jadi, itu alasannya? Ino membuang napas tak percaya dengan alasan yang dilontarkan Pein. Sungguh, membuat gadis bersurai pirang itu ingin menjungkal.

Ino kembali mendorong tubuh Pein dan membuat pemuda itu terjatuh lagi ke tanah, "Dasar mesum." Kata Ino.

Pein meringis lagi, "Hei! Aku mesum hanya padamu." Kini pemuda itu mengejar Ino yang mulai berlari. Menikmati waktu berdua yang berkualitas. Sementara Ino terus berteriak kecil dan berlari untuk menghindari tangkapan Pein, pemuda itu mencoba mengejar gadisnya.

Jadi, itu alasan Pein membawa buku. Ia tidak suka membaca, kecuali satu buku.

 _Buku apa itu?_

.

.

.

.

.

 **-FIN-**

 **A/N :**

Halo, apa kabar? Aku datang lagi dengan _oneshot_ yang super duper receh parah. Dalam waktu satu minggu ini aku udah buat _outline_ untuk beberapa jenis fanfics dan yah, semuanya gagal. Udah aku ketik, tapi aku hapus karena hasilnya tidak memuaskan. Dan malah fanfic ini yang aku pikirin dan aku ketik di _last minute_ sebelum _publish_ yang jadi. Yah, ini juga tidak memuaskan sebenarnya :p

Buku apa coba yang suka dibaca Pein? Haha XD Entahlah, sepertinya fanfic ini sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan judulnya. _Damn! To be honest I don't even know what I wrote back then lol_ cuma asal ngetik aja tanpa ada pikiran apapun XD Kembali, ini atas dasar proses belajar aku dalam membuat fanfic _romance_ nan _fluffy_. Tapi karena disitu banyak adegan kekerasannya(?) seperti memukul dan mendorong Pein sampe jatuh, aku jadi tidak yakin kalo ini manis. Apakah manis atau pahit?

 _I hope you enjoy this fanfic, everybody! If you want to see more fanfics from me, please give me a favorite and follow. And make sure to share this fanfic with your friends lol. Let me know what you think down below in the review section. Keep being awesome and I'll see you on the next fanfic. Peace! ^^v_

©Imelda Yolanda (UIniichan)


End file.
